Derek and Chloe Oneshot
by Wickedlyvibrant23
Summary: Okay, NOT a Oneshot anymore! Lets see, definitely some Chlerek tension! Plus, mother/daughter love, Enright Style! :
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Darkest Powers!!! :(

This is my first Fanfic, so please review! :)

I sat there waiting. Waiting exactly where he told me to wait. Well, actually it was more like he gave me a shaking of the head and death glare that said, in the best of ways, "_I mean it, Chloe."_ Seeing as werewolves in wolf form can't speak that is. It had been Derek's third and thankfully final attempt at changing completely. He was a beautiful dark wolf, with the same piercing green eyes, he always had. I smiled thinking of them and noticed that same un-named feeling, stirring with in me. As I was further analyzing this emotion, I saw a movement to my right that broke the enchantment surrounding my mind.

I finally decided to drink in my surroundings, hoping I was just imagining things from sleep deprivation. From where I was perched, on a log propped precariously against an ancient oak, I could look down to see the rest of the small clearing set before me: Nothing but wildflowers just beginning to spring to life and mud-Lots of mud. The mud being the reason, which Derek had just insisted upon me settling up here, I presumed. I was amazed he thought I could handle being up this high with out injuring myself somehow. I grimaced as an image of the log falling and crushing me, came to mind. I heard movement behind me. _Well, at least that rules out my ghost problem,_ I thought. Ghosts don't make sounds, well at least not from their movements anyway.

I began turning about quickly searching out the noise I had heard. I felt like I was being watched and began to worry slightly. I shook my head, I knew Derek was around somewhere in these woods and that he'd be there if something happened, and besides it was probably him making the frightening noises anyhow. Unfortunately my stomach wouldn't agree and began quivering noxiously. There was an eruption of leaves to my left.

I felt myself jump in surprise yelping lightly. I turned to see bright shiny green eyes staring straight at me, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"You 'kay?" Derek asked me gruffly. It was obvious he had just changed back, his voice still tired from all the stress. As he stepped out of the shadows of the trees into the moonlight, I could see the concern in his eyes, which he masked quickly with a twitching of the lips. I smiled as I realized _he_ was smiling, for once.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? You're the one who just turned into a fuzzy puppy!" I smirked, figuring I would get a trademark scowl. Instead however he laughed shakily. He strode up to me with a humorous look in his eyes, probably because my jaw was hanging open in a goofy grin. Perched on this log in front of him was a vantage point, making me as tall as him, sort of. Now he really laughed, as he seemed to notice this as well.

"How'd you get up there by yourself, anyhow? I figured you would need a boost before, but you just scampered on up like it was nothing." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Gymnastics, I guess. Though I have to admit, the entire time I was a little afraid of falling down or moving in just the way that I would be crushed by it falling on me." I realized I was babbling and shut up right away, turning pink. He chuckled, once again shocking me.

"Here," He began, grabbing me around my waist with both hands, "I can help you with the getting down part, so you don't injure yourself of course," He looked in to my eyes waiting for approval, I nodded. He paused, maybe just a little too long considering his closeness and where his hands lay. He picked me up swiftly and set me to the ground gently. His hands once again lingering a little longer than necessary, probably making sure I didn't stumble around. "There. No worries of being crushed by gigantic logs, not tonight anyway." He joked. Unintentionally I yawned partially, biting it back as soon as it came. Unfortunately Derek had bionic werewolf hearing and knew I was tired. He frowned. "We need to get you into bed, you _will_ sleep this time-" I cut him off, noticing the same dark circles under his eyes that were beneath my own.

"We _both_ are. You need sleep just as much as I do, besides I'm an insomniac I can deal with sleep deprivation, you get cranky if you don't get a certain amount of Z's in before dawn." I remarked teasing. He rolled his eyes, pushing me towards the safe house, his warm hand burning through the clothing on my lower back.

We walked through the back door of the safe house quietly, so as not to disturb or wake anyone up, when we noticed it was eerily quiet. Derek did a sniff and sneak around, seeing if everything was alright, before I was even allowed to walk further then the thresh hold. I rolled my eyes at his usual protectiveness, waiting for the okay.

He came back to me in the same eased mood as before. He pulled me in to the kitchen and motioned for me to sit. I fought back several more yawns as he rummaged through the fridge. I couldn't help but notice the muscles moving gracefully beneath his skin, a nice sight to see as compared to the only other times I had seen him shirtless. I blushed as I realized I was checking him out, but the fact was that he was looking _much_ better. He had barely any acne, maybe a spot or two, and his hair; now glossy and sleek, was not greasy and lank as before.

"Chloe, you okay in there?" Derek smirked, now standing in front of me with an inquisitive look on his face. I flushed, cursing myself for being so intent upon watching him that I hadn't noticed he'd come up to me.

"I'm f-fine, just fine, wonderful." I realized that yet again I was blabbing, "I-uh, sleep deprivation." I cut my explanation short. He snorted, obviously not believing me at all.

"I'm sure." He grunted, voice still not quite right.

"How are you, since your change, your voice sounds gruff still, does it hurt?" I asked concerned. He merely blinked in surprise and lumbered to the chair opposite me at the dinner table, getting situated. I fought back a sudden image of a puppy turning in circles before they sleep, smiling slightly at the thought of Derek circling before he lay down.

"Yeah, I'm good, but I think I better get you to sleep quicker than I originally thought because your getting goofy. You're smiling for no reason now."

"I have reason, I'm happy." I said quietly, verging on the volume of a stage whisper. Once again he blinked back in surprise, and instead of trying to find the words to answer, he settled for a grunt, biting into an apple from one of the fruit baskets. We were silent for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable, I settled for humming lightly, so light that anyone without werewolf hearing would have a hard time hearing it.

Finally, not being able to take the heaviness of my eyelids anymore I got up stumbling slightly and shuffled into the near by living room, slumping into the couch. I curled into a ball and felt my eyelids flagging, sleep covering my mind with a haze. Derek walked in then, seeing my curled up figure, he made his way over slowly. He hung above me a few moments, his face cast in shadow making it unreadable. Only his eyes could I see, glowing faintly in the darkness, a warning to those around him that he was unnatural. I stared into those eyes until I was swallowed in there presence.

"Chloe…" He murmured so gently I thought I might be imagining his voice. He brushed my hair back ever so lightly, "Than-Thank you, for being there…" He trailed off, trying to word what he felt, just right. I brought my self up on one elbow, making a show of confusion, just to make it harder for him. He always bought my acting. "I mean, uh, thank you for being there with me for m-my changes," He exhaled noisily. "It really means a lot to me, that well you know…" He was stumbling over his words so badly that I couldn't help it anymore. I cracked a smile and giggled airily. He froze, immediately investigating me with his eyes, ready to be defensive if needed. I put a hand on his own, the one still petting my head sort of. I pulled it down to my face and examined it carefully still smiling.

"I wasn't making fun of you Derek, I was just playing up my confusion a bit to get you to admit that you liked having me around. A nice thing to hear after thinking you disliked me so much." I murmured softly, knowing he'd hear me no matter how soft I spoke. I squeezed his hand gently before releasing it, but instead of pulling away like I thought he would, he ended up wrapping his arms underneath me, pulling me up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise throwing my arms around his neck as a reflex. I heard and felt him rumble, he was chuckling at my reaction.

"You need to sleep, so I'm taking you to bed." He whispered in my ear, his nose ever slightly brushing the crook beneath my ear as he turned away to watch where he was going. My whole body convulsed in shivers, his touch felt amazing, my breath was taken from me instantly, leaving me breathing shakily. "Are you okay, are you cold, your heart is going crazy, did I surprise you that much?" He asked worriedly, sounding as though he were a wounded animal that could be hurt easily. I shook my head quickly.

"Oh, no, no. You didn't surprise me that badly, you're just really warm as compared to my… body temperature, I guess." I totally lied, without stuttering! I was about to hug him, when I realized we were already in my room. Tori was sleeping in the bed next to mine on the far side of the room. I almost worried about us waking her when I remembered she had started casting a silencing spell around her bed so she could sleep, since I was almost constantly awake at night now, Andrew had taught her that one simple Sorcerer's spell, for that reason alone. "Don't worry about Tori," I had began, when he had some how managed to close the door behind him, laying me into my bed.

"I know, she learned the silencing spell. Just don't tell Simon, he'll be so jealous." He whispered back. He pushed me back onto the pillows and began trying to tuck me into bed. I stopped his hands.

"It doesn't matter, I won't sleep. I never do." I sighed, missing my sleep. "Nightmares keep me awake all night." I finished.

"Do you want me to ask Simon to sleep with you? Sometimes hugging onto someone while you sleep can chase bad dreams away." He barely whispered.

"No, definitely not. I don't want him getting any wrong ideas, that'd be even more of a nightmare. I'd be, well, I'd be more comfortable with you, if you didn't mind." I whispered sheepishly, sure he could see me now burning cheeks. I heard him take in a breath of air in shock, and then he mumbled some form of consent, once again stumbling over his words. He nudged me over to the wall and slipped in underneath the comforter laying down beside me slowly, giving me time to rethink my initial thought. I waited patiently.

"So, I guess if you want, you could well, uh-" I cut him off by laying my head on his chest, hugging him around his waist. I felt him stiffen slightly before relaxing completely, now letting his one arm fall down to wrap around me. I even thought I heard him give a contented sigh. I smiled.

"Thank you Derek." I snuggled into his chest, something I thought I would never do with a shirtless guy, hell not even with Derek! I felt his arm tighten around me, and felt his face in my hair. He began humming quietly, Daydream Believer. I sighed happily and began drifting off to sleep, slowly. Just before I lost consciousness I could swear I heard him say:

"I never disliked you Chloe, quite the opposite actually. Sweet Dreams…" His voice faded off.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Darkest Powers, what a shame… .

Chapter 2

I woke with a smile on my face. I could still feel his strong arm wrapped securely around me, and his chest rising and falling beneath my head. I drank in his warm earthy scent and sighed with delight.

His deep voice startled me, making my eyes flutter open automatically, to my pleasure I saw a sleep-laden, tousle haired Derek, peering lazily back at me.

"I don't think I have ever had anyone smell me and sigh before." He murmured groggily, I looked down and felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I just thought it was...." He whispered, hand pulling my chin up, so I would meet his eyes. I smiled, trying to make him feel better.

I began trying to maneuver myself out of the bed, figuring we were done sleeping, when his arm tightened around me. I looked up to see his lips twitch into a new found smile.

"Please, stay?" he said softly, a tenderness in his words and touch as he encircled me with both arms, pulling me back into his hot embrace. At some point I fell back asleep, snuggled into him.

***

"OH MI GAWD!" Tori practically shrieked. I woke immediately, heart hammering in fear. She was standing over us, jaw almost on the floor, eyes bugging out of her head. Shock was radiating off of her in waves.

"Shut up, Tori!" Derek growled, stroking my hair soothingly.

"Oh, T-tori! I-its not what y-you… probably are thinking-" I stammered, and she cut me off quickly.

"Look, I don't care anything about your love life, Chloe, but this is just wrong! You're leading Simon on!" She cried. _Love life? That's a bit harsh…_I thought, before I looked down to see me half on top of Derek, his hands on my now bare waist. I must have slept rougher then I had thought… I was just opening my mouth to defend my behavior, when Derek beat me to it.

"Damn it, Tori! You know, Chloe isn't leading Simon on!" He bellowed, adding in a grudging mutter, "They've held hands and stuff, big deal."

"Oh, come on, Derek! You're his brother! Yet you're going to sit there and tell us, he doesn't _want_ Chloe, _bad_?" She stressed the word bad, getting more upset by the second. I slowly untangled my self from Derek's protecting arms and climbed the rest of the way over him, to the edge of the bed. He followed my example and we both stood simultaneously, his chest up against my back.

"Tori please calm down. Nothing Happened. Derek was just helping me sleep; we weren't doing anything wrong. You of all people should know how hard it is for me to get a good night worth of sleep!" I pleaded her with my eyes to stop.

"Okay Chloe," She huffed exasperatedly, looking me in the eye now. "But if you don't tell him about you and Derek soon, and let him down gently, I will say something then. We all know that is not what you want." She warned, eyes flashing. She then turned and flounced out, closing the door softly behind her.

I heaved a sigh of relief, leaning back into Derek's chest with out thinking. Then remembering myself. That and the fact that I was leaning into the chest of a half-naked teenage boy, whom I had just slept the night with, I lurched forward spinning to face him. He was watching me carefully, like that of a wounded animal, his blank mask slipping securely across his face again.

"No." I said, shaking my head, grasping his hands in my own. "You will not give me that cold, unfeeling gaze anymore, Derek Souza!" I glared. He simply looked down at our hands, and pulled away from my hold on him. Instead he grasped my hands in his, rubbing intricate circles into the backs of my hands with his thumbs. Our eyes met. He stepped closer and bent down slightly.

"Chloe? Why did you have me sleep with you, instead of Simon last night?" He asked quietly, sounding so vulnerable it hurt my heart. I must have turned three different shades of maroon. I opened my mouth to answer, but one of his fingers stopped my reply. "Please, don't spare my feelings, please just tell me the absolute truth." He whispered, moving even closer.

The closeness between our bodies was so distracting that it scrambled my thoughts completely. I couldn't have lied if I had wanted to! My heart was having a spasm attack, my breathing was shallower then any smokers, and my eyelids were fluttering rapidly, trying desperately to clear my thoughts. He was so close now that we were breathing each others air.

"I asked you, because…" I gulped, slowing myself down so I wouldn't stutter. "Because, you make me feel better, safe. Yes, we argue, yes you could be so dangerous, but I don't care. When it counts you're always there, you would never purposefully hurt a thing, except maybe Liam and Ramon, but they don't count!" I looked up to see him roll his eyes a soft grumble erupting from his chest, at the mention of their names, I continued. "Your brother may be able to sweep everyone off their feet and enchant them with his charm, but" I looked deeply into his eyes now, thrusting all emotion into my eyes. "But, you. Derek, you take my breath away!" I whispered.

We were now mere inches away from each other. Those luminous green eyes, now took on a new glow. Not of obsession, or ownership or anything as drastic as I've seen from other guy's, it was one of hope and happiness and…love? I saw the decision to make his next move, click in his eyes. He began moving closer to me, eyes concentrated on my mouth, mere millimeters away now. I parted my lips waiting-

"Knock, Knock!" Came Simon's voice on the other side of the door. "Hey, you up sleepy head? Can I come in?" He asked, obviously hopeful. Derek sighed leaning his forehead against mine. I hugged Derek around the waist and replied back.

" Uh, no, no, no! No, you cannot come in right now Simon! I'll be out when I'm ready."

"Oh." He said choppily, obviously not expecting that answer. "Well, I guess, I'll just… see you downstairs." I waited until I heard him walk away, and then melted into Derek's arms for support. Today was going to be grueling…

**A/N: I know it was really short, sorry! I'm thinking the next couple chapters may be of Tori, i really enjoy her character! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!!**

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

I was in the woods. It was beautiful here, like nowhere else I've ever been. It smelled of fresh flowers and rain. I felt so happy and rejuvenated, something I haven't been in weeks.

"_Look what you've done Victoria," My mother's voice emits from behind me. "Tsk-tsk," She says disapprovingly. _

_I turn to see my gorgeous forest burnt to a crisp and ashen. No more birds chirping, no more flowers to bloom. I feel my anger rise, to an alarming level, the air around us becomes charged negatively. _

"_I'll tell you like I've said for the last fortnight that you've come into my dreams; GET OUT OF MY MIND!" I shouted ferociously, hands sparking violently. She merely laughed._

"_Oh, Victoria, how your tantrums amuse me," Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You know what I want, and you know I wont leave you alone until I am satisfied."_

"_No, I will not help you, I will NOT tell you where Chloe and Derek are! You're wasting your time." I said between clenched teeth. Again, a mocking laugh as a response came from her perfectly straight teeth. I snarled in hatred, as if I were the werewolf teenager and not Derek._

"_Please, Victoria. We both know how unbelievably __weak__ and __pathetic__ and __vulnerable__ you truly are. You're a __coward__. So, I'll keep coming each night, and you'll keep denying me my information, and I'll continue to torture your every, well, Sleeping, thought until you break." She smiled that sickeningly sweet smile, one I've known since birth, one I wanted to whither and die. _

_The last thing I remember of my dream was my mother choking the life out of me._

*

I can't breath. I can't even think to breath. My lungs keep pumping, and I keep coming up with nada.

I gasp, lunging forward, trying for oxygen. Finally, I calm down a bit, filling my lungs with as much air as they can take in. I brush my hair back restlessly, feeling how sweat sodden and disgusting it feels. My face is heated; I can feel it. I lie back down and rest a couple moments before I get back up, shoving my comforter off of me with enough force to break a door, or something like that. I sit on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, not even bothering to look over at Chloe yet.

I raise my head to check if Chloe saw any of my mental break, and freeze. I feel my eyes widen as I take in what I see: Derek in Chloe's bed, and Chloe curled into him. She is practically lying on top of him, and he is shirtless! _Oh, god…Chloe what were you thinking! How is Simon going to take this?_ I thought. I stood to reassess the situation from another angle, that angle being instead, right above them. Still in shock, I see that Derek's mouth is in Chloe's hair, like he had been kissing her before he fell asleep, and I screech:

"OH MI GAWD!!!" I wish I hadn't said that straight away, poor Chloe woke with her heart in her mouth, giving quite a yelp.

"Shut up, Tori." Derek growls menacingly, stroking Chloe's hair, almost like a pet.

"Oh, T-tori! I-its not what y-you… probably are thinking-" I cut her off quickly,

"Look, I don't care anything about your love life, Chloe, but this is just wrong! You're leading Simon on!" I yell, frantic and unsure what to do. Chloe looked down at how she was positioned in Derek's arms, then looking mortified, she opens her mouth to speak.

"Damn it, Tori! You know, Chloe isn't leading Simon on!" Derek bellowed, adding in a grudging mutter, "They've held hands and stuff, big deal." I simply rolled my eyes, pointing out the fact that he was Simon's brother, and how he would have to have noticed how much Simon liked Chloe.

"Tori please calm down. Nothing Happened. Derek was just helping me sleep; we weren't doing anything wrong. You of all people should know how hard it is for me to get a good night worth of sleep!" She pleaded me with her eyes to stop. With good sense I did too, I could feel the building energy between Derek and I, especially now that they were both standing together. Their movements stayed freakishly in sync with one another. I blinked, shaking my head.

"Okay Chloe," I huffed exasperatedly, looking her in the eye now. "But if you don't tell him about you and Derek soon, and let him down gently, I will say something then. We all know that is not what you want." I glared stonily for good measure, then turned on my heel and walked out, giving the two lovebirds privacy. _If it weren't for the fact, that I know this is going to hurt Simon, I would actually be happy for them, they're cute together. _I thought to myself, smiling slightly. For now, However, I need to find out what I can on Spells having to do with Dreams, Minds, and swiping smug dastardly smiles off bitchy Witches that are my senior.

*

I snuck into the musty old room quietly, hoping against hope that the library wanna-be of a room, would be empty, of humans, anyhow. I sniffed the dank, dusty room, memorizing the scent of it. Its funny how something so revolting regularly can cause such comfort in a state of disarray. I ran my fingers across the spines of hundreds of books, all perfectly categorized by title and author.

Finally, I came to a book that might help me. "A witches guide to dreams." It read; I opened it greedily, praying for the information I needed. I sneezed as a large cloud of dust came poofing out of it. I grimaced, glaring at the book, cursing it under my breath for being so old. I sat in a large comfy armchair, skimming through pages and pages of nothing I was in need of.

Eventually I came to a page previously marked. It was a piece of notebook paper that looked to be at least 20 years old. I unfolded its precise creases, and was astonished to see the familiar penmanship of my mother's handwriting. I would know my mother's handwriting better then my own, given all the notes I forged during school, and this OCD style of script was definitely her own. I could only stare at first, and then I skimmed the page:

_It's been said for centuries that a Necromancers' power and that of a Witches, have been linked. As sister supernatural races, they have tendencies towards another. Along with this old fact, comes an ancient tale of two friends, a Necromancer and Witch, that were said to have amazing power whilst together. A bond of sorts was said to be between them, the Necromancer enhanced the Witches abilities, tenfold. Rumors were that the Witch even had the ability to control minds, like that of when a Necromancer controls the reanimated dead._

I stopped reading immediately, reopening the note left by my mother and reading exactly what I feared. I slammed the book shut and threw it across the room, bursting into a fit of tears. Curling into a ball, rocking back and forth with my head between my knees I cried. I tried fruitlessly to push away the anxiety swallowing me whole.

_This is why my mother wants them, _I thought. _ Derek and Chloe, Chloe for more power… and Derek?_ I thought for a moment before shivering, _She always has hated him, he's just target practice I'm sure. _I shuddered, I might not like Derek but I certainly didn't wish death on him, especially by my mother.

I took deep meditative breaths gulping the musty air hungrily; I had to calm down. I could feel the power push itself out, my finger tips were tingling and pricking like crazy, I wouldn't be surprised to see sparks flickering around them. I had to stop freaking out or something bad would probably happen. I bit my tongue, tasting the metallic of my blood, concentrating on my breathing. After several minutes of praying, crying and shuddering, I stopped. I stood and bent to pick up the thrown book. I checked for any damages I may have had made, and when I was sure the book was unharmed, I returned it to its prior holding, in the far back of the room.

*

I followed my nose to the scent of pancakes and sausage, my stomach grumbling in resentment for waiting so long to eat. I walked in to the kitchen with a false bounce to my step, grabbing an apple on my way in.

"Hey, Queen Bi- Ouch!" Simon cried, from the corner of the room. I turned to see a glaring Andrew and an innocent-looking Simon. I mumbled something about him being a dumb Malibu Barbie, wanna-be. Then giving up on insults, I grabbed a plate of grub and wolfed it down faster than I would have thought possible.

"Hey, you okay, Tori? You seem low, and you didn't throw a knock-back jinx at me when I spoke to you earlier." Simon said quietly, actually looking a bit concerned for me. _Sweet, mislead, pathetic excuse for a Sorcerer Simon, _I thought to myself. I smiled slightly, trying my hardest not to yell at him to leave me be.

"I'm absolutely fine, honest." I said haltingly, and then I put my plate in the sink to be washed later on, and turned to go to my room. No one followed, thankfully, but I did run into Chloe on her way down. I muttered a form of apology, but she grabbed me by the arm, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Tori? You look like you've been crying? Do you need to talk? Do you need any-" I stopped her immediately, covering her mouth with my hand gently, seeing as her dog had snuck up behind her while she was talking.

"I am fine, Chloe. I have a lot on my mind, and I have been thinking, don't worry about my telling Simon about you two, you two need each other," I glanced up to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes as big as orbs. I smiled, biting back laughter. "Really, I will tell you what's wrong later, maybe. Okay? Go to breakfast, you and wolf-boy haven't eaten yet, and Simon's getting bullied by Andrew." I smirked when Chloe looked behind her to see that her boy-toy had crept up on her, she smiled happily. They retreated to the kitchen doorway before Chloe looked back at me, winking. I took that as a truce for the both of us, and decided a shower instead of sulking in _our_ room, was a better idea to waste the day away by.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! i kno the chapters are kind of short now, but my Winter Break is in a week! So i should be able to make up for it i promise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Sorry it's been so long! I got REALLY sick, missed a week of school and all! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they made me feel so much better! Anyway, as always…**

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!!! ;)**

Chloe's POV

I sat there staring blankly out the window, mindlessly moving fork to mouth as I engulfed my meal quietly. I politely grinned at all the appropriate pauses in conversation between Andrew and Simon, giving them my seemingly undivided attention. When really I was worrying, I know it was stupid especially since I was so happy a mere half hour ago but now I could only think of Tori. Worrying for Tori, ridiculous I know, but I just felt like something was wrong and that she needed help, my help. I looked over to Derek now, our eyes met and it was like he was peering into my soul. I broke our connection swiftly, looking to a smiling Simon and laughing mechanically at a joke recently told.

xXx

Tori's POV

What the hell was wrong with me? How could I be so stupid? I grumbled aimlessly as I combed through my reckless black hair. My hair was still wet and damp from my shower, but no, I just had to pull on my boots and decide to take a walk, damn instincts. I threw the comb across the room, and shrugged my leather jacket on roughly. _Of course go for the immediate fix Victoria…_ I shook the sound of my mother's voice out of mind, gritting my teeth. I looked out the window of Chloe and mine's bedroom and my original idea of just walking out the back door fell away.

"Great idea, Tori, go out the window and make it actually look suspicious, that's smart…" I mumbled bitterly. I shoved the window open with all my strength, wincing, praying that Derek was too busy with Simon and Andrew's dumb ass banter to notice the solid thud from above. "Please, just ignore it Derek," I hissed through my teeth. I stepped one careful boot outside and then slowly the rest of my body followed it, the air was frigid and it burned through my lungs. I breathed in deeply, welcoming the cold. I could feel my face brighten from the energy of it, the adrenaline of running across the roof daring gravity to take me down. I came to the edge of the roof and skid to a stop; _it's been a while since you've gone fleeing from home…_ I shook my head ignoring it. I wasn't fleeing; I was trying to make a preemptive attack. I just kept telling myself this over and over as I searched for the perfect landing spot below. Finally, grasping one of the metal pipes on the old house I began climbing down nimbly, analyzing each foothold before I took it. I looked ahead of me to the woods and frowned. _It's been a while since you've stood up for yourself too…_ I hung my head, trying to block out the noise in my head; I had to get to the woods.

xXx

Chloe's POV

"Chloe, can I talk to you, privately?" Simon asked hesitantly, brushing my arm gently. I jumped, not aware of how close he had been. I simply nodded, not in the mood for speech. "Cool, cool." He said quietly. We were now sitting in the living room, Derek taking a shower above us; I counted the seconds until he'd come out, hoping he'd be faster than expected today. Suddenly I felt Simon's hand on my chin, pulling my face toward him. For a moment and a heart attack later, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't just stared at me, smiling.

"Chloe, I really like you Chloe." Simon began and I quickly snapped my head away, trying to find anything I could distract his attention with. I did not want to have this talk with him now, not when my skin was prickling irritatingly, everywhere, like I was in a cemetery. That and worrying so much for Tori I turned to face him with a sigh and willed him with my eyes to shut up. He wouldn't have it.

"Oh, Chloe, you have no idea. I dream of you every night, please tell me you dream of me too." He whispered. I gagged, outraged. Ignoring his suddenly hurt face.

"If you hadn't noticed," I pointed to my dark baggy eyes, "I haven't been sleeping period, Simon! I can also ensure you that when I do, I don't dream of you either, I dream of death. Raising the dead, speaking to them, leading armies of dead rotting corpses…" I snapped my jaw shut tightly, chewing on my cheek harshly. The familiar prickle of tears stinging my eyes, _oh no, none of that. _I thought quickly brushing my eyes clear of any moisture pooling there. "The answer is no, Simon." I said less hard this time. Now, bringing my gaze to his. He simply looked surprised not angry, not hurt anymore, nothing. Just surprise, then his face darkened, darkened to a look I had never seen on his face before, one of jealousy and…hate.

"It's Derek, isn't it?" He laughed bitterly, "I knew the moment you two would get to know each other, and I'd be screwed. Your both so…" He searched for a word, his face falling slowly to a look of pure sadness, "Your both such tortured souls." He whispered the end of it, looking at me gently. "The things, you've both lived through, your powers, your lives period have been terrible." He frowned. "I wont come between you two, just wish I would've just had a heads up is all." He murmured quietly, standing up and walking out the door smoothly. I blinked,_ did that conversation really just go that smoothly, with out any crying or gnashing of teeth?_ I looked back to the window, my favorite place to stare, _apparently. _

xXx

Derek thumped down on the couch next to me, startling me out of a near comatose trance. I smiled and returned his stare for a moment before returning my gaze to the window, watching.

"Alright, come on. Something's up, spit it out." He said seriously, his eyes set with worry. When I merely shrugged and tried ducking an answer by walking away, he of course followed. I got to the stairway before I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me into a crushing hug. I felt his lips on my hair and sank into his touch.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" I giggled as he nuzzled my neck, making my highly sensitive skin even more irritated-in perhaps too good of a way. "Its Tori." I said exasperatedly. His arms stiffened at her name, and I felt his chest rumble with something near a growl as he asked,

"What she do now?"

"Nothing, honest, I am worried for her. I just can't shake this feeling in my gut that she is in trouble, my skin is so sensitive that I feel like I'm in a cemetery or something, its… unsettling." I leaned my full weight into his arms now; his muscles were relaxing now, slightly.

"Okay, big deal. We'll go check on her, make sure she's okay. I heard her stomping out the window a few hours ago, probably still wandering about somewhere out there…" My eyes felt like they had dilated by inches, cold fear stabbed through my heart at the thought of her being out there alone.

xXx

Tori's POV

_Victoria, what are you doing? Do you really think you can hurt me, from that far away, please. _Her stupid voice bombarded my head for the thousandth time that hour.

"Isn't enough that you've ruined my head for sleep, but you had to take over my mental thought process too, huh, mom? Got to make it so I can only think out loud, practically. If I want to be comfortable." I muttered ten times more bitterly then the last million mutterings I had muttered this day. "I swear if I think the word 'mutter' one more time today, I'm gonna explode, and then they'll all say, 'oh look, she was insane. Out here in this weather, poor girl must of lost her mind.'" I laughed wickedly, "They'll have no idea, how true that statement will be." I stiffened as a twig snapped behind me. I'd been out trekking in this terrible cold for hours now, and just now the silence was finally broken.

"Hey, insane girl," a guy's voice said behind me, eerily close behind, "Andrew's gonna have your hide, you passed the boundary marker about a mile back." I turned to see a Derek-sized guy, with warm brown hair and rich chocolate colored eyes smiling teasingly at me.

"Hah, funny. It's been more like a kilometer, and thanks for listening in on my mental breakdown, you can go tend to whatever the hell you were doing before you were stalking me now." I hadn't meant to come across as such a bitch, but what can I say, I am what I am. Luckily, the hottie that he was, just simply shrugged, un-phased.

"Name's Drew, you must be Victoria Enright, Tori for short, huh?" He asked smiling again. I almost didn't cringe when he said my full name, almost.

"Yeah, I'm a witch. What are you, demon or dog?" I knew he had to be something special, no sorcerer from any book I've read, ever looked this good. _Oh, you are such a weakling, stopping your mission for a measly, boy, ugh you never fail to amaze me… _I shook my head violently, dislodging her voice from my head, for the moment.

"Demon, the four elements. You okay, or is mommy-dearest paying a visit again?" He said nonchalantly. I bore at him steely eyed for a moment, how long had he been watching me, how much had I said, ugh why was he so hot? I stepped aside and tried to pass him, making my way back toward the safe house, I could try my attack later.

"None of your business. Go on back to whatev-" He cut me off, by grabbing one of my shoulders, pulling me back to him, this kind of put a heavier damper on my mood.

"Look, I know how it feels to have a crappy mother and a dead-beat dad," He began, but I had had enough for one day. My body just could not, hold in any more stress, not an ounce. I felt the air change with the sudden amount of energy flowing through my veins, I had wanted to save this for my mother, but he was the closest target near by.

"You _need_ to let me go, and step out of my space. In case you hadn't noticed I have anger management problems, and am having a really bad day. If you don't back off," I paused holding my glowing and sparking hand up as an example, "I'm not exactly sure what will happen, I have a tendency to spontaneously combust sometimes." I said it all with such ease and confidence, I had no idea where it was coming from, I certainly didn't feel it, until now.

Yet again he simply smiled, raising an eyebrow. Then everything began moving and happening at once, rocks moved, water spun around us magically, fire burst around us in fireworks it seemed, and the air played with my hair caressing my face gently, like that of a hand. I took an intake of breath, stepping back. His eyes were full of sparks,

"I think I could handle what ever you dish out." He smirked.

xXx

Chloe's POV

"Andrew!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, running through the house like mad, grabbing my jacket and boots and mittens and whatever I could find, Derek faithfully trailing behind me. _He is kind of like a trailing puppy, isn't he? _I thought, smirking at Tori's metaphor. "Andrew, where are you?" I yelled, really getting irritated now. I needed to know if there was any immediate danger about, now.

"Chloe, calm down, kid. I came as soon as I heard," He stopped, looking at me like I was insane, "What are you doing?" He eyed me humorously as I hopped on my one foot trying to pull on one of my sneakers.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that Tori has been out for hours and I need to know if-"

"Oh, yeah, I know. I sent Drew after her, when I first heard her jump off the roof. He'll bring her back unharmed, no need to fret." He smiled laughing. I glared my best; if you were dead I would totally shove you back in your rotting corpse and make you do chores for me, look and said murderously,

"Who is Drew?"

"He's an elemental Half-Demon, very powerful. He'll have no problem getting her back in here safe, surprised she tried to split though…" He looked around thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck with curiosity.

"She was NOT running off, ugh!" I freaked out and stomped out the back door angrily. I began heading for the edge of the woods, determined.

"Chloe, she'll be fine. Tori can handle herself. Come on, come back inside," Derek tried to herd me back inside. I refused.

"No, I just know something is wrong, and she needs me, she _needs_ me Derek!" I plead with him to understand. He was about to open his mouth with an answer, when we both heard Tori's thunderous "ugh!" come from the trees. I ran to her relieved. Her eye's were a blaze and she looked dangerous, but I was too happy to see her unharmed to care.

"Oh my gawd Chloe, have you met this guy? He's driving me insane," Somehow I heard the double meaning in that and smirked knowingly at her, she merely winked in response, "Please, never let me go on a nature stroll again, not unless he's in a cage." She looked over to Derek, humor in her eye's now, "I was beginning to wish Wolf-boy were there instead, he's that bad." He merely rolled his eyes, coming behind me to wrap an arm around my waist, as if saying, "Sorry, I'm already taken." I beamed.

"Come on, Victoria! I just wanted to talk, get to know you better!" Came the voice of who must have been Drew. I looked to see a hansom guy, Derek-sized, stroll up next to Tori, giving her a hopeless, "come on, give a guy some credit!" look on his face. She rolled her eyes and ran to the house, trying unsuccessfully to beat him to the door.

"Aww…" I cooed, realizing at the last moment I said it aloud. Derek looked clueless-ly at me a "what?" face securely placed there. I laughed, "Oh, come on Derek. He obviously is, at the very least, intrigued with her." To that he shook his head laughing, leading me back into our safe (for now) warm, cozy house.

**A/N: If there is anything confusing or…maybe wacky about these chapters, let me know, I was totally feeling crappy when I wrote this! Either way, hope you loved it and hope you tell me HOW MUCH you love it, haha!**

**Oh, BTW I'm letting you in on a little secrect, don't tell anyone…**

**But Drew, is totally a real guy I gawk at during Geometry! Explains the B's… :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, short Chapter, trying a new POV! Let me know what you think lovelies!!**

_**I**_** DONT OWN DARKEST POWERS!!!!!!!!! **

Chapter 5

Chloe POV

"Alright you guy's I'm beat, I got to hit the hay!" I said sleepily, head leaning on Derek's shoulder lazily. Tori smirked, and commented on how old my saying had been.

"I guess I'm going to bed too, see ya dorks." Tori jumped up, pulling me with her to our room. I half expected Derek to follow, but I guess Tori's almost constant presence with me lately, put a stopper to that. She closed and locked the door behind us, which I found humorous given the fact that a lock wasn't going to get in the way of a sorcerer or super strong werewolf, and especially not an elemental half-demon that could burn us to a crisp easily, but I let it go. She spun to face me, a determined look inside her eye. "Okay, I promised you earlier that I would let you know what was bothering me, but you can not tell anyone, Chloe. Not Derek, Simon, Andrew, or Drew, or…or ANYBODY okay?" Her voice was rising in to hysterics; I had to calm her down I could feel the air turning around her.

"Okay, yes of course, Tori. No one, okay? Please calm down, we don't need one of the guys busting down our door, talk about lack of privacy!"

"Yeah, well, I already lack all privacy!" She exclaimed, eyes bugging. Then she shook her head, falling into her covers dramatically.

"What do you mean, Tori? I give you space, as best I can…" She cut me off.

"Oh, Chloe, just shut up and listen will you?" She began. "Look, you know I haven't been sleeping well. Its not your fault like I've been saying, its…its my mother's fault." She ended in a whisper, her eye's quickly darted over to me with pure fear. "Please, don't be angry, or feel betrayed, I haven't told her anything, I mean she comes to me in my sleep and just… just tortures me every night. Doesn't matter what I do, I've tried plenty of spells that I have stolen from books in the library and I just can't stop her." She looked so broken; I had to feel sorry for her. _What are you thinking Chloe; she could have already sold you out to her mother! No, she wouldn't do that she hates her mother… _I argued with myself.

"It's okay, Tori. I-I trust you. I probably shouldn't but… well for some reason lately, I have been very aware of the danger you've been in, I knew something was wrong. You can ask everyone around, I was freaking out when we couldn't find you!" I smiled and debated on going over to rub her back assuredly as she curled into her pillow. In the end, common sense said not to.

"Thanks, Chloe, I intend on telling Andrew tomorrow, because now she kind of is here all the time. Not completely like when I sleep, but… she'll whisper things, and irritate the hell out of me. Drew knows, he totally eavesdropped on me the entire time, he let me go out of the boundary for at least a mile out!" I smirked deviously and was about to ask how that relationship was going to go, when a very male voice came ringing through the door.

"Hey! I thought you said it was more like a Kilometer!" Drew laughed, and Tori looked mortified, absolutely shocked. I giggled and pranced to the door to let him in, Tori realized my intentions and pounced to stop me. I fainted in the other direction and successfully opened the door to Her utter horror. I smiled and headed for my usual nightly bathroom routine.

X

Tori's POV

I was absolutely shocked, dumbfounded, bewildered… there wasn't a word for it. Here I lay on the floor with this gorgeous, devious, eavesdropping half-demon towering over me, grinning lazily down at me. He reached a hand down to me as he closed the door.

"Come on, take my hand. It wont kill you, promise." His eyes were glinting with humor. His lips were a perfect shade of red, you'd think he was wearing lipstick, his jaw line was strong and his cheekbones high, he must be part Indian. Those eyes, those damn eyes felt like they were penetrating every barrier I had ever made, like I was melting. He was like a god. Before I knew it my trembling hand had taken his, and I was flying up in the air meeting him chest to chest, seeing as he had overestimated my weight and I landed into him. Or maybe that was purposeful, I didn't care at that point; his smell was amazing, like that of cinnamon. I back stepped, stumbling desperately to get distance between us.

"O-okay," _Oh please, stuttering, you've been around that Saunders girl far to long Victoria, you're becoming weak and- _I grit my teeth and pressed my fingers to my temples, immediately. "Okay, look, I need, space. So please, just… just leave me be, Drew." I pleaded him with my eyes to just walk away and to stop making my heart clench so much. He stepped closer, worry now clearly etched on his face.

"No, I know your mother is doing things to you, now please. Just let me try and assist you the best I can." He looked confident but I couldn't trust him, I couldn't trust anyone. I backed away further and shook my head no, not trusting my voice at this point. "Please, just let me help you." He whispered, closing the distance between us in a single stride, he was so close that his breath made the many wisps of my hair dance. Though maybe that was just the wind he was playing with, _he can't help you Victoria, no one can…_ Her laugh rang through my head, making me want to die. I fell into a ball at once, sobbing slightly, no tears and no air.

He followed me to the floor, grasping my arms securely looking into my eyes.

"Ignore her Victoria, just listen to the sound of my voice, and just think of me instead." He whispered, fast. I looked him in the eye, about to yell at him for calling me by my full name, but then I realized I didn't mind it when he said it. It wasn't full of scorn, and hate… it was filled with kindness. I bit my lip instead and fought the tears vying for escape beneath my lashes.

The door opened, and I released what seemed to be a life's worth of air as I looked to see Chloe trotting through the doorway.

"Bed time." She chirped, eying our postures with an innocent light to her eyes. Thank goodness, she seemed to have more power over Drew than I did.

X

Derek's POV

All right, so Chloe already fixed the whole Simon problem, so I don't have to feel guilty about having her. _Then why the hell aren't we kissing her right now, and sleeping in bed next to her?_ The stupid wolf growled. I groaned, as if I didn't _want_ to kiss her, of course I did! I just need to get her alone, with out her being worried or stressed or distracted… _Oh please she's our mate just pick her up and-_ No! I am going to be a gentleman, I halfheartedly argued. Who knew the wolf would become so tempting to listen to as I grew older?

I got ready for bed, undressing to just my boxers, which unfortunately made me think of how Chloe always turned slightly pink when she saw me like this, which of course made me think of her perfect little lips and- ugh! I began pacing back and forth in my room, shoving my hair out of my eyes, thinking. _It's not a difficult problem to solve, not like math! Just go to her door, knock on it, and pull her out for a little midnight stroll…_ The wolf blabbed on and on about how to get her away from everyone else. Tori was with her everywhere though lately, and I did not want to get in a fight with her, Chloe wouldn't like it. Once, again my thoughts lingered on Chloe's face and lips and… aw man, I had to go to sleep.

Luckily, Simon finally made his entrance. I was relieved, he'd get me out of my head, right?

"Hey." I grunted in welcoming.

"Hey, Bro." He looked me over a moment then smirking added, "All right, what do you need help with? Chloe?"

"I- what, no, course not, w-what would make you think that I'd need help with, I mean-" I completely failed.

"Have you kissed her yet?" He asked simply, ignoring my pathetic attempt to look cool.

"No." I sighed, hopeless.

"Well, then kiss her. Just go knock on her door, ask her to go for a walk after Andrew goes to bed and… kiss her!" He laughed as though it were the simplest thing in the world. I was about to argue, when Drew came walking in.

"No, I'm not psychic, and I'm not a stalker I just have perfect timing," He commented before adding, "It's perfect timing to do so tonight too, Andrew will be leaving for a stupid supernatural meeting thing, he asked me to tell you that we have to watch the munchkins." Simon laughed.

"I'm not a munchkin, you two are just abnormally big!" Simon whined.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes and gave Drew a look. "So, what are your intentions with Tori?" I felt like I needed to know exactly his stance with her. Chloe was sure that she was about to crack at any moment, and would want to know. _That and the fact that she's pack now-_ Shut up! Damn wolf…

"Nothing but the best. I only want to help her, I know how fragile she is right now." He said unblinkingly, so probably wasn't lying, though he is a demon…

"What are you guys talking about? Tori is a total Bi-" we both cut Simon off with a snappy, "Shut it!" He looked scared, "Damn, what is with everyone? Don't you remember her at Lyle House at all?" He was angry now, storming out of the room.

**A/N: Hmmm... wonder how that'll go, the whole "midnight stroll" idea... we'll just have to wait and see i guess... reviews please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, another chapter! I specially made a POV just for xxNecro-Grlxx :) Hope you enjoy, may have gone over board withe the make-out scene, but you'll let me know right? ;)**

**I DONT OWN DARKEST POWERS!!! :(**

Chapter 6

Chloe's POV

I was in that comfortable alter universe between my mind and reality, cat napping sort of, when a dream came up on me. At first it was okay, all happiness and sunshine, flowers blooming everywhere, I was in a clearing.

_I whirled around in circles becoming dizzy searching the clearing quickly. I was in beautiful woodland, and there were flowers everywhere! I lay down on the ground and bathed in the warmth of the sun. I felt at peace. _

_ Then all of a sudden it was like someone turned off the sun, I was cast in inky dark shadows. I jumped up in surprise, a chill crawling up my spine, ending in a tingly sensation at the base of my skull. A Ghost? I turned constantly shifting to see what it could be. That's when I saw Dianne Enright. _

_ One would think a woman with that golden of hair would have to be an angel, but her face was cold as ice. Her eyes as empty of warmth and feeling as that of the zombies I raised. She stood there, arms crossed, waiting for me to come to her. As if that was going to happen, she could just prance her little butt over here to me instead. As though she could read my mind, or maybe just the look on my face, she began walking over, a malicious gleam in her eye. I stood my ground as she approached, I wasn't her daughter, and I wasn't going to grovel at her feet either. _

_ "Hello, Chloe Saunders." She mused, smiling evilly, I simply quirked a brow; refusing to reply. "It seems you have finally enchanted my useless daughter as well as the baby sorcerer and mutt. You're on top of the world now, aren't you? You little death priestess." Her smile became almost feral as she said this, taking delight in the insults she had come up with. Again, I simply shrugged, putting on the best smug expression I could, given the fact I was practically shaking with anger now. She began circling me now, everything dying in her path, the grass and flowers wilted in defeat. I swallowed briefly thinking how I didn't want to follow them to an early grave myself. "So, how long do you think you'll be able to stave off being found, I mean with a half-mill on your head, which by the way he's about to raise to a full mill, you'll have to change everything about yourself." She snickered. "Maybe, Andrew, bless him, will get you some proper stuffing. Maybe some stilts?" Her laugh cut through me like a razor, as she pointed to my chest. _

_ "You amaze me, Dianne." I finally spoke, "Really, you are just a stupid blonde Witch, and I can say that. I'm naturally blonde. I mean, come on, you just decided to waltz on in here to dream realms." I shook my head laughed, her face was cross between disbelief and annoyance, I continued. "You haven't read up on Necromancers much have you, because honestly If I knew this is what Tori meant by your getting in her head, you would have been banished a while ago. You're in my territory now, MY territory. Dreams are the one doorway other then death to the afterlife, and you just violated one of the most basic of rules. You invaded another persons rest, and as you said, I'm the priestess." I smiled sweetly, and waited for it too finally click, her face turned to stone it seemed. _

_ "That's okay, because soon, your powers will bend to mine little girl. One day, very soon, you'll be caught, you can count on it, until then, I can just play with your Auntie I suppose." I grimaced, then with all my might I gave her a mental shove, banishing her from my dreams, and hopefully from Tori's._

I woke with a start, Tori threw herself on to my bed, also out of breath.

"Oh my god, Chloe. Thank- Thank you so much, Chloe! Oh, I thought she was going to end up killing me in my sleep, and then I heard your voice, banishing her from the realm of dreams!" She looked at me with such gratitude it hurt. Then something must have dawned on her because her brows furrowed and then rose. "Oh, that means… well she'll never dream again, Chloe. That's not healthy!" She laughed in shock. I grimaced.

"I just can't believe she was stupid enough to not know, that I a Necromancer, could do that. I mean come on, I thought your mom, was smart!" I laughed exhausted.

"I'm pretty sure that's not common knowledge. I think you forget that you're the only one who read that book of Necromancy or what not. Derek doesn't even know as much as you do now." We both sighed and spread out on my bed now, lying side by side.

"Okay, well, I was tired before, but no way in hell will I be able to sleep now. Plus, it was kind of early to go to bed in the first place, right? I mean it's like what 11:00?" I shrugged, waiting for Tori's reply. When she stayed silent, I glanced over at her unsure. She was out like a light, curling into my pillow. I had to smile though; it had probably been a long couple of weeks for her, especially if she had her mom, going around in her dreams trying to kill her constantly. I sighed, _Now what to do Chloe?_

As if in answer, there was a small knock on my door. I sprang up to meet it.

---xXx---

Drew's POV

Derek and Chloe just walked out the back door a few moments ago, hope that works out. Now all I have to do is keep Simon from making too much noise, poor Victoria is still sleeping. He's having a slight temper tantrum, just a slight one, seeing as he's kind of weak power wise, he can't really do much but make smoke and shit like that. Kind of hilarious given the fact that his sister, is like a million times stronger than him, I mean Victoria… where to start. I know Davidoff told me she'd be a handful, but damn, he wasn't kidding. I'm surprised Andrew still hasn't asked how I got free.

His total trust in me makes me a bit guilty feeling, considering when I first came here, I was here only to take names and kick ass. Okay well, more like make a phone call, with the where bouts of Alpha and Delta. AKA: Derek and the Chlo-mister. Wow, I just said Chlo-mister, I'm thinking I should lessen the Mountain Dew intake at night.

All of a sudden I heard a huge thump upstairs. _Simon_. I thought, immediately enraged by the thought of Victoria waking from her idiot brother. I practically flew up the steps. The scene before me unfolded and left me speechless which is a very hard thing to do according to some people. Simon sat flat on his butt, looking dazed and confused with shock all at the same time, and an extremely angry Victoria stood fuming over him, electricity funneling around her.

"Ugh! Damn it Simon, I haven't slept in weeks! WEEKS! Why-" She began kicking him violently, "Do," kick. "You" kick. "Have to do this to me!" Then stomping all the way back down the hallway to her bedroom door, still a vortex of electricity mind you, she slams the door. We stood in shock for about a minute.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed." Simon said simply, shuffling to his room as though nothing had happened, and he didn't have goose eggs forming on his shins from her kicks. I stood there, still in shock simply blinking. _This is why I haven't called Davidoff yet; she is just too irresistibly interesting to ruin the life of. _I smiled._**Maybe, it's because you know it's the wrong thing to do, and for once you'd like to have a family. **__ Me? A Family? Pffft… yeah, okay. _

---xXx---

Tori's POV

Chloe left me for Derek, like that's a big shock. Bet he's going to finally kiss her, it's about time. He's been getting on edge, you can tell he really just wants to hold her half the time, he's got great self-control, it's cute.

I was thinking this sleepily in Chloe's warm nest like bed, when Simon burst in.

"What the-" I screeched.

"I am so BORED! Derek just had to go and be with Chloe, and freaking Andrew is gone and-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, and then I got up and used a knock-back spell to get him out of my room. I was so angry, I shouted and kicked and said all sorts of things, and then finally after a moment I went back to my room, slamming the door behind me.

It seemed like not a moment later as I was pacing the room; trying to calm myself for sleep, Drew came in. No knocking, no warnings, just walked into my room, damn him. I flipped a nut.

I flew at him, and began shoving him. Soon I had him against the wall and was practically shouting in his face.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you see I'm freaking crazy, yet you still keep coming up here! And your CALM, why the hell are you so freaking calm all the time, your like a- a, I don't know, but dang it be, reckless for once!" I screamed, barely hitting him anymore. His eyes were soft with amusement; he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me tightly to his chest. I normally would have fought back but he was really warm and smelled good as always and so I just melted. How novel-esq. He didn't try anything with me, he just held me until my eyelids fell heavy. I barely remember him picking me up cradling me, before setting me lightly in bed, tucking me in like a small child.

I don't know whether I imagined this or not, but I could swear he kissed my forehead before he left, man am I a mess.

---xXx---

Chloe's POV

It was cold, really, really cold. _Why did Derek have to make us go out on a romantic stroll in negative wind-chill?_ I thought, slightly irritated. Derek, seeing me shivering, wrapped his arms around me protectively; I exhaled as his body radiated warmth to me. As usual I felt my muscles relax perfectly into his touch, as though we were meant to be touching always.

"Sorry, it's so cold. I just really wanted to be alone with you for once, and well Andrew went to the meeting and all, so I thought it would be our only chance for a while probably." He almost hid the note of worry in his voice.

"Its okay Derek, if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't have come. Besides, I'm nice and warm now." I giggled, very un-Chloe like. His arms tightened around me and he sighed with relief.

"Good." He mumbled, his face in my hair and lips brushing the back of my neck. His touches making every fiber of my being burn brighter and tremble with delight. I leaned into his carefully trailing mouth, tracing designs into the side of my neck now, as he slowly came to face me in the front.

I moaned when his lips left my skin and leaned into his chest wanting more. He chuckled darkly, and then so softly I barely could feel it happening, he lifted my chin up with his fingers; looking me in the eyes. His gorgeous green eye's glowed in the darkness. A warning to the world what he truly was, these pools of emerald mesmerized me however. My whole body felt like it would burst if he refused to touch me, I watched as he drug his eyes away from mine to look me over. A full body sweep-over, if it was any other man I would have been cowering in fear, but from him? It just made the pain of him not kissing me even worse. Finally, his eyes lingered on my lips, glancing quickly to my eyes for permission, which I was more then giving, considering the fact I was now pressing myself against him completely, waiting. Still ever so hesitantly, he brought those wonderfully soft lips to mine. At first there was a delayed reaction from the both of us, like we didn't know how we had gotten to this point. That soon changed however, for without warning I gasped and began moving my lips to his in a perfect rhythm. All I could think of was he, and his smell, and the feel of his touch and his strong arms.

I entangled my hands in his hair and he lifted me by the waist up, for easier kissing. When we stopped to breath he slowly backed me up against a large tree, now resting his hands on my hips. We were both breathing hard and all I could see was green, just his insanely attractive eyes. He began kissing me more hungrily this time. It was like we were connected and I could feel how much he wanted me and how difficult it had been to not touch me, his mate. I moaned endearingly as the thought of my being his mate came to mind, I pressed myself entirely against him, welcoming his form against mine. He growled against my lips, then his hands traveled down my thighs, grasping to pull me up higher. I wrapped my legs around his waist automatically, he moaned as I accidentally brushed against his middle. _Whoops._ I thought, and then trying to fix my mistake I began pulling myself away, reluctantly. Derek's grip became a vise as he felt me pulling away. He groaned, resting his head in my chest.

"I'm sorry, I just- you have no idea what you do to me, Chloe." He whispered in my breasts. I laughed

"Actually, I kind of do…" I said thick with implications. He met my eyes finally and smiled ruefully. We kissed deeply again, and I tried my very best not to move against him. Again he began trailing kisses down my jaw line, my neck, across my chest. His hands traveled under my jacket and shirt to my bare stomach, making me gasp in excitement. Unfortunately he seemed to realize his actions as soon as he met my bra and quickly stopped.

"We have to go back in Chloe, if I go much further I'm afraid I'll lose control…" Unfortunately I agreed and nodded so. "Ugh, man, Chloe." He murmured against my skin, making it very difficult to stay still now. His breath was tantalizing. Before I knew it, I began pressing against him again; causing the both of us to release breath we hadn't known we'd been holding.

"Awe man, look-y here, Ramon!" A very familiar voice twanged behind us, full of sarcasm, "Told ya, the mutt found his mate. There over here going at it like a bunch of rabbits!" His laugh made my blood run cold, and when my eyes met Derek's; I saw a new side of him I never had before. Pure terror, and resentment filled his expression. He squeezed me reassuringly against him, before turning and facing the enemy head on. A growl unlike the many I've heard before in him, resonating in his chest.

**A/N: what do you think, too much for rated T? idk, let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry guys, I know this update is really, really late! Not only that but it's terribly short too!! I PROMISE, that as soon as my classes are in good order, I'll be writing so much, you'll get sick of me!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES!!! :D**

Tori's POV

"Damn it, Chloe!" I yell, as I jump out of bed. "Always having to save her sorry ass," I mutter as I jam my boots on and cram into my leather jacket, quickly. _You didn't save her, Victoria. You ran away and left her in the alley, alone. Derek saved her, didn't he? _I shut my mother's voice out and reached for the window, making my escape.

"What are you doing, Victoria? You need sleep!" Drew said, as he came crashing through my door, looking frantic. _Well, that's not stalkerish._ I clenched my jaw shut, ignoring both Drew and my mother, and ran onto the roof. I will save her this time; help my friend. "Victoria!" Called Drew from behind, but I just kept walking.

x-X-x

Derek's POV

The wolf inside me was pissed. My mate was in danger, and I was just standing here, like a wimp. My growl intensified as Liam stepped closer, angling to get to Chloe I'm sure.

"Back off. Leave her out of this, like I said before." I rumbled, between my teeth. Liam laughed.

"You know I can't do that, pup. She gave me quite a nasty nick the last time we saw each other, it's my turn." He gave a revolting smile, which only made me want to neuter him even more. Ramon chimed in then.

"Yeah, and don't forget the bump I got on my head, since the mutt, thumped me one."

I was just about to launch an attack, when I heard her. Tori, thank god. _Wait, I'm thanking god for Tori? _ Liam pressed closer and I tensed, I just had to wait out a few more moments and then-

"Get the hell away from them, dog breath!" Tori screeched as she threw a knock back spell at them, they went down. I immediately relaxed slightly, now that I had back up.

"Where's Simon?" I asked, searching behind her.

"It's just me, Wolf-boy. Sorry, to disappoint." She said smirking. We both turned then, tensed and at the ready, as the grass below us erupted.

"Oooh, a little, itsy bitsy witch has come to save her pals! Ramon, I'm scared! What are we to do?" Liam howled in laughter

"I don't know Liam, we might want to look the other way, or we might turn to stone. Or was it frogs?" They both sprung into action Ramon going for Derek, Liam for Tori.

"Back off pooch!" Tori brought her hands up in the air, and a massive crackle filled the air, "I said back off!" she screeched as she brought her fists down. For a moment they all went still, waiting for whatever to happen, to happen. Then all of a sudden, just beneath Ramon, mere feet away from myself, came a bolt of electricity, the sound was deafening as Ramon screamed in agony and fell to the ground, permanently silent. Even a werewolf couldn't survive a lightning bolt. I took a glance towards Tori, who was now breathing heavily with a sadistic smile stretched across her face.

"Unless, you want the same future as your friend there, I suggest you leave my friends alone, dog." She huffed, still out of breath.

Liam looked between the two of us, and for a moment, a shocking moment, I almost thought he'd listen to her. Then I realized where his vision led. Chloe had bravely stepped out from behind me, and Liam had locked his gaze on her instantly. Before I could react, he lunged, sending my body into instinct mode. I shoved her out of the way as gently as possible given the circumstances, and met Liam's attack. From the corner of my vision, I saw that Tori had grabbed a hold of Chloe, making sure she didn't interfere, for which I was extremely grateful. I needed all my concentration in order to fight Liam.

x-X-x

Simon's POV

Suddenly, I was tossed out of my bed, onto the hard cold floor.

"What the hell, man! I was sleepin'!" I whined, thinking it was Derek getting fed up with trying to wake me or something. "What the hell, did someone die?" I continued.

"No, Sherlock! Damn, are you deaf or something or just stupid?"

Well, that voice definitely wasn't Derek's. I decided to open my eyes finally. Drew was towering over me, and looked extremely pissed. I scrambled to my feet.

"What?" I asked, getting a bit irritated.

"You really did not just hear Victoria scream like a banshee, and fly out her window looking ready to kill?" He said, looking bewildered and mad.

"You mean, Tori? Uh, no." I said dumbly. Not really getting why it mattered.

"I give up!" He said exasperatedly, his hands flying up in the air as he turned out of the room dramatically, the sound of his hands falling back to slap his pants echoing in the silent house.

"Finally," I grunted, picking up my blankets and jumping back into bed. "Gotta get some sleep…" I slurred as I fell back to sleep, snoring gently.

x-X-x

Drew's POV

I was just to the edge of the woods, when my pocket vibrated. _ Shit. _I thought. _Andrew or Marcel? Please, be Andrew. _It was Marcel.

"Son of bitch," I muttered, hitting the little green button on my cell. "Yeah?" I said into the speaker quietly. I glanced into the trees, worrying that I'd take too long, and she'd be dead.

"Drew, you haven't called in a couple days! Tell me you found them." Marcel sounded tired, irritable. _I have no idea what to say! I want more time with her!_

"I-I well, you see sir-" He cut me off.

"Either you found them or not Drew, please don't make me beat it out of you." He chuckled darkly. This made me smile, _as if you could touch me with out my burning you alive old man, or maybe I'd drown you out of thin air, suffocation, buried alive maybe?_ I shook my head, snapping out of my trance.

"Uh, yeah, no sir. I haven't found them yet, but I will because I am on their tail as we speak. Shouldn't be more than a few days now, sir." I said confidently. _Just a few more days and then I will know what to do, I'll have made up my mind._

He sighed heavily then replied, "Alright Drew, I'll be waiting with baited breath." Then he hung up.

x-X-x

Tori's POV

Okay, holding Chloe back as we watched Derek get his ass handed to him was so not my idea of a good time. By now, Chloe was crying heavily and I was even getting teary eyed as we watched the two wolves fight to the death. There was so much blood.

"Chloe, please listen to me." I said gently, bringing her to face mine. "Chloe, I need you to go get Drew, please Chloe, Derek needs help, and I can only do so much, please, Chlo." I whispered frantically. She simply whimpered once more before nodding slowly and running in the direction of the house. I took a deep breath; I was going to have to kill him. I took a step towards the two of them, feeling the familiar tingle as my hands lit up with energy.

_Use a knock back first, that will get him off so you wont hurt Derek. _I frowned, and unwillingly, obeyed her commands, since they made sense. Liam flew off Derek, blood flying again, everywhere. I rushed forward, pushing Derek back down gently.

"Stay down, Derek, its okay." I whispered. Looking back up I saw Liam, struggling to his feet, apparently Derek had done more damage then I had thought. _Just not enough, unfortunately._ She babbled. I grimaced, "Stay back." I said with conviction, though I felt like I was going to pass out. He of course took a step forward.

I closed my eyes concentrating, when suddenly I smelled singed hair. I opened my eyes just in time to see Liam catching on fire head to toe, literally. His screams in a delayed reaction filled the air. He frantically began rolling around and clawing at his face in agony. I had to turn, being sickened deeply. I felt arms surround me immediately, and was relieved to see Drew attached to them.

x-X-x

**A/N: I know, so short!!! Anyhow, do you think I may have over dramatized Simon's "lazy" attitude? Also, I was thinking, since so many of you are interested in Drew, do you want me to write little true stories about him in my Author's Notes? Let me KNOW!!! XD**

**If I do make the Drew Stories, I think I'll call them DREWies, hehe, if you have a better idea, tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, out of popular demand, I am going to make this WHOLE chapter out of Drew's POV. Also, a DREWie, for those of you who actually want to read them! XD**

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!!!**

Chapter 8

I held her in my arms, she was shaken, I could tell. _Probably shouldn't have burned the guy in front of her dumb ass! _ I frowned and began ushering everyone inside, well everyone who could get there by themselves anyway. I had to help Derek up he was pretty… rough.

"Chloe… is she alright? Chloe…" He kept moaning as we walked him through the forest. Chloe was still crying just as hard as when she'd found me, but she refrained from helping with getting him in, probably because she'd just get in the way. I murmured words of encouragement to both of them, letting them know everything was going to be all right. _Is it going to be all right for them, why give them false hope Drew? What are you doing anyway; they're the enemy. _I blinked hard; trying to quiet my thoughts, and preserve them for what was to come- I had to clean Derek up.

x-X-x

We got Derek up on the kitchen island, kind of gross, but I planned on cleaning it with Clorox afterward, so whatever. I ordered Victoria to run and get a first aid kit, towels, water, etc.

"Chloe, honey I know your really freaked out right now, but Derek is going to be FINE, so I need you to stop crying, stop blubbering, and just hold his hand and mumble sweet nothings in his ear all night, okay?" I said exasperatedly, dead eying her finally. Immediately like a switch had turned over inside her, she stopped, crying, gasping everything. She held his hand and whispered things that made his breathing settle. I began my examination of his wounds, right away.

"Okay, so we have a few cracked ribs, a really nasty broken nose, and some flesh wounds. That's not so bad." I said in fake confidence, trying to keep my spirits up, but my nerves were going out of whack. Finally, Victoria came flying down the stairs, equipment in hand. We began washing the blood off of him gently, which was everywhere. At some point I ordered Chloe to get a change of clothes for him and Simon up, because we would have to undress him for some of the wounds and I wasn't going to scar the poor guy by having the girls there for it.

"Calm down, Drew." Victoria had stopped my hands; apparently in the midst of my thoughts I had begun shaking and screwing up my stitch job on Derek's side. _Oops. Good thing Wolves heal fast._ I groaned and repaired my screw up.

"Sorry, I'm just… still in shock I guess, Victoria." I muttered as response to Victoria's holding.

"Please, please just call me Tori, Drew. I don't mind you calling by my full name, it doesn't feel so ba- just please call me Tori, okay?" She seemed like she too was holding back tears.

"Tori. Okay, I can do that." I said gently, as Simon and Chloe came tripping down the stairs almost wiping out. _It's an amazement that they didn't get together, definitely like two peas in a pod._

"Shit, damn, man I'm sorry I didn't get up. How is he, how-" I cut him off.

"It's okay, Simon. Girls get out of here, until I call you back." Chloe looked like she was going to stay. "Chloe, mate or not, you're not seeing him naked until its on _his_ terms, now get!" She became bright red and ran out of the room with Tori in tow. I turned back to Simon and we went to work.

x-X-x

After we had gotten Derek all cleaned up, trimmed and dressed again, we called the girls back in.

"Okay, I found a spell on healing in the study/library room, and think we should try it." Tori blurted. I thought a moment before nodding consent, she was amazing how could I say no?

Grabbing onto Chloe's hand, she walked over to Derek; in her other hand was a note that looked ancient. _Huh. Wonder what that is…_ I ignored my curiosity as I watched her lay her hand over Derek's heart. It looked like Chloe was also concentrating, like she was also part of the spell. Then I looked down at their clasped hands and gasped, a swirling golden light wrapped around their hands connecting them. Tori murmured things in some unknown language and it was just too surreal to watch. Then Tori bent over Derek, an inch from his mouth and seemed to sigh, but what came from her mouth was a gentle ribbon like blue light. It slowly fell into his mouth and for a moment all was silent.

We waited, and waited, each of us probably biting our tongues off, practically. Finally when I thought I might scream from worry, his eye's flashed open. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell," He groaned sitting up and rolling his shoulder's back, but then he saw Chloe, a tear soaked, stressed little mess. "Chloe," He breathed eyes dilating, " Chloe, come here!" He said hoarsely. She practically flung her self at him, he held her tightly murmuring things we couldn't hear and… personally, probably didn't want to.

"All right everybody, we need SLEEP and also, remember what we're telling Andrew," I began and everyone groaned or said shut-up.

x-X-x

So now I lay here in bed, finally everyone's asleep and safe. _For now. _Come, on can't my conscience give it a rest for one night? _No._ All right, yeah I know that what I am _supposed_ to be doing is bad, but what other choice do I have? Suddenly it was like I was living it all over again, my entire life, in little bullet points, little nasty, evil, and painful…

"_Drew, sweet heart? Where are you?" My mother was calling for me, and all I knew was that I was watching the pretty fire. I was three years old and my hand was on fire, but it didn't hurt, it was fun. My mother walked in then, and screamed._

"_No, baby, no, no, no! Oh, Drew!" She cried swatting the fire out with her dress. She held my head in her hands and spoke to me directly now._

"_Honey, please, please promise me you will never, ever do that again." Not knowing what else to do I agreed._

_Then my mind flashed to when I was four. I had figured out by then that I could manipulate everything, water, fire, air, earth… and I was angry; really, really angry._

_My mother had gotten a new boyfriend, and now she was going to have another son. _

_Another flash-forward. I was now at the hospital, and my "new Dad" was there too. My mother was going through childbirth, and Zachary decided to tell me something._

"_Drew? I need you to know something about your little brother, he's not going to be normal." I looked at him with such hatred. I asked why not._

"_You see, Drew. I have very special blood, and when my kind has children, well we always pass it on. We can do amazing things Drew." He then raised his hand to show it phasing into a claw, like a dog's paw. I remember him panting and sweating real bad, then saying he couldn't show me more, or else he'd change fully. That's when I exploded._

_Yet, another flash-forward._

_I was wearing all black and was now almost six years old, my baby brother, two._

_Dr. Davidoff was speaking to me, about how the baby had to live at the institute along with three other boys, until he was old enough to be okay, I didn't like this._

"_But, Dr. Davidoff, I can't leave him alone, he's my brother!" I had cried. He knew that after I had killed everyone in that hospital that the baby was all I had left. He smiled kindly and made a promise I'd never forget._

"_As long as you're a good boy, your brother, Derek, will be taken care of here, Drew."_

I clenched my eyes shut and ground my teeth against the memories of the past. I was sent here for a purpose, to get these kids back to the Edison Group. To get Derek safe again, to get Victoria back to be trained, and as for Simon and Chloe, well I didn't honestly know what would happen to them, but if Chloe was that important to Derek, than I'd do anything to get her back safely too.

x-X-x

**A/N: How'd you like it, Drew's not really evil… just a bit, misinformed? Now's time for a DREWie, I am kind of going to do this in a play format. Sort of.**

**This one's my favorite **

**Setting: 10****th**** period Geometry Class**

**We were all working on building some geometric model or something and we were in partners.**

**ME: Okay, yeah… I hate geometry.**

**Racheal: mmmhmmmm…**

**Than Drew walks over and sits next to us, and we check him out.**

**ME: Hmm, I wonder if he is as big as he looks? **

**Racheal: He's a beast, what are you talking about? Of course he's as big as he looks!**

**ME: No, no, I mean is his-**

**Ally: Oh, it is!**

**We look over to our friend across the room.**

**ME: What?! How do you know, Ally, have you…?**

**Ally: Oh, no. I had gym class with him last year. *She looks up to see us gawking at her, semi jealously. She laughs.* What? I was walking by the locker room, and well, the door was open and, he is THAT big.**

**All of a sudden we hear laughing, and we turn to see a red Drew.**

**Drew: Ally! What the hell?!**

*******

**Yep, we're that smooth, my gang and me. Poor Drew, hehe! :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, it's been such a LONG time since I last updated, Lovelies! I got side tracked with those four chapters that came out on Friday, I kept reading them over and over, analyzing and squealing over slight Chlerek moments! Hehe, anyhow, hope you like this next Chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!!! **(IF I DID, THEY'D BE JUST AS GRAPHIC AS KELLY'S ADULT BOOKS!)** ;)**

Chapter 9

Chloe's POV

Drew had to help Derek in from outside, and now he was lying on the kitchen island. Derek was the strongest most massive guy I had ever known, _well before I met Drew, he is actually a bit taller, _and now… he was broken.

"Chloe, honey I know your really freaked out right now, but Derek is going to be FINE, so I need you to stop crying, stop blubbering, and just hold his hand and mumble sweet nothings in his ear all night, okay?" Drew said somewhat gently, snapping my attention to the present again. I immediately stopped, if I learned one thing from a life of easy normalcy (prior to Lyle House) it was to suck it up, and deal with what life throws at you. So I lunged forward and out of my own sorrow, to grab a hold of Derek's hand.

I watched as Drew examined his injuries intently. He was using the utmost of care; it was heartening to see how much he cared. He had listed off his injuries but I blocked my ears to the words, knowing they would only make the struggle of not crying, harder. That's when I noticed Tori coming down the stairs with supplies; I hadn't noticed her departure before hand.

We immediately began cleaning him up, so that Drew I assume, could make a more precise judgment on his condition. Before I could see any of the real damage done to him however, Drew demanded that I wake Simon.

"Also, Chloe, please get Derek a new change of clothes will you?" Drew added as I sprinted towards the stairs.

x-X-x

Tori's POV

"Calm down, Drew." I whispered, as I grabbed a hold of his shaky hands. He was making Derek, truly look like Frankenstein. He groaned as he looked down as if out of a trance, to see his "handy work." He quickly repaired his mistake though, fortunately.

"Sorry, I'm just… still in shock I guess, Victoria." He said softly, I sighed as he said my full name again. _What's new, he always says your full name Victoria, I'm surprised you're just now, questioning why! _ I rolled my eyes and unintentionally replied, a bit sharply,

"Please, please just call me Tori, Drew. I don't mind you calling by my full name, it doesn't feel so ba- just please call me Tori, okay?" I softened my voice enough to get by with a strangled kind of tone, as If I had been crying or something.

"Tori. Okay, I can do that." He said as if he really had to think about it.

As if the characteristic thundering noise of his walk hadn't been clue enough, Simon and Chloe came crashing in, both out of breath and worried.

"Shit, damn, man I'm sorry I didn't get up. How is he, how-"

"It's okay, Simon. Girls get out of here, until I call you back." Drew cut Simon off. I grumbled a bit and turned to leave, when Drew added for Chloe's benefit. "Chloe, mate or not, you're not seeing him naked until its on _his_ terms, now get!" I held back a giggle as a violet red Chloe towed me out to the living room.

"Okay, well…" I tried starting a conversation and was met with an unusual silence, especially from a girl who had her mate on death's doorstep. "So how did waking Simon up go?" I asked out of curiosity. A small smile appeared, but not a normal peppy Chloe smile, this new Chloe was an odd sight. She looked bitter and for once she looked past her 15 years of age, instead of below it.

"Oh, it went swell." She muttered pointedly, " He is one of those guys you practically have to kick in the head to wake up, and then getting him out of bed, is almost even worse!" Her face was now contorted into something just short of a snarl. "Tori?" she said abruptly, making me jump slightly, meeting her gaze now. "What kinds of spells did you see down there, in the study? You said before you had stolen a few, any of them got to do with Healing?" I gulped as I remembered a very _special_ one.

_No! _My mother screamed in my head, _don't you dare, use that spell Victoria! She is MY necromancer!! _I clamped my eyes shut and held my head in my hands as I blocked her out as best I could. Than I realized how she had already put claim to Chloe and couldn't help but finally respond to her chatter. _**She is NOT "your" Necromancer, so BACK OFF!**_ I practically screamed in my head, and for the first time in a long while, there was only silence there.

"Tori? Are you listening to me?" Chloe interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes, of course. I-I was just figuring whether to show you something I found or not, but I don't think I have a choice in the matter anymore, anyhow." I explained quickly, earning a minutely confused look from Chloe. I sighed, "Lets, just… come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the Study/Library, whatever they were calling it.

x-X-x

Chloe's POV

When Tori first opened this book on a guide to dreams or what not, I thought we were doomed, but than she pulled out an extremely old note folded up inside the crease of the book. I was stunned to learn that it was from her mother and that on it contained a few, really powerful, spells.

"But, here's the thing, Chloe." Tori began seeming worried; she looked into my eyes pleadingly. "A witch can only complete these if… if they're bound to, well, a Necromancer. I-I never told you what my mother wants from me, she wants you, Chloe. She wants you to be bound to her because you're one the most powerful Necromancer's alive, she wants you for power." She was now biting her lip and staring out the window of the study, avoiding eye contact. She finally returned my stare and added in a whisper barely audible. "Chloe? I could do this incantation, I know I could, and it would definitely save Derek, but I need… Will you be my Necromancer?"

There is no way, which I could refuse, not when Derek was in such a state, but especially not when my friend needed me.

x-X-x

Derek's POV

I opened my eyes. It was quiet, though I could hear them all breathing sighs of relief, there heart beats slowing slightly. I sat up swiftly, rolling my shoulders and groaning something along the lines of "what the hell?" Before they could answer however, I smelt her and her worry and her tears, like a magnet my eyes swept to her form. My Chloe, she was a soggy, pitiful mess, she looked like a lost puppy and it broke my heart. When our eyes met, I could see her relief and happiness begin to return slowly, making her shine brighter in my eyes.

"Chloe," I said widening my eyes in an act of plea, opening my arms to her, "Chloe, come here!" I said hoarsely, she immediately flew into my arms clutching me tightly as if I would disappear into thin air if she let go. I too tightened my arms around as much of her as I could, holding her to my chest. "Oh, sweet heart, its okay, I'm okay." I whispered into her ears. "Oh, Chloe. My Chloe, my love." I kept rambling loving words that I hoped would console her.

"All right everybody, we need SLEEP and also, remember what we're telling Andrew," Drew said in an authority type tone, I now knew exactly how everyone else always felt when I would take charge and in unison with everyone else, added my "Shut-up!" into the mix.

Tori mercifully agreed to sleep in my room with Simon, so that I could further console Chloe. Not saying that she didn't bitch and moan and of course tease in what my meaning by consoling meant. I'll admit, that the wolf had a completely different meaning in "consoling" than I did, but… we're not going there right now.

Chloe clung to my side as we made it up the steps, she was so tired that there was no way she would have made it up them without my help, so I just scooped her up in my arms and carried her to bed myself. Once again, the wolf had a completely different idea than I did on _her_ bed and _my_ bed, to him, they were the same, and it was _our_ bed. The fact that my scent still lingered all over her bed sheets with her own, from the night we slept together, did not help the situation either. I tried not to breathe as deeply to ignore this fact so that I would just sleep in Tori's bed, with out too much pain involved. Even as I tucked Chloe into bed though, I was getting a sweet buzz off of the elixir of her scent and mine combined, it was just so right. As I kissed her forehead goodnight, I had to restrain my self from just pouncing onto her. The confused expression she gave as I made my way to Tori's bed didn't help either.

"Derek? Are you mad?" She said in a small quiet voice, fear seeping through her. I froze and turned back to her instantly.

"No, no, of course not Chloe, I just didn't think, that we should… you know, sleep together." I said gently. Her face visibly fell, and it broke my heart and my resolve.

"Okay, okay, scoot over!" I said dejectedly, climbing into bed with her. Her face beamed at once and made my pulse race. _God this girl is intoxicating._ I thought bewildered. As I lay my head down, the overwhelming new scent of ours consumed me. Chloe relaxed and melted into my side soon after. I once again held as much of her as possible and she giggled when I grasped areas not exactly appropriate, and acted as though I had burned her with my touch, apologizing profusely. She only wriggled closer and wrapped my arms tight around her hips, pressing her chest firmly to mine. Sighing with content, she burrowed her head into the crook of my neck and my mind was bombarded with more mental images the wolf supplied. My mind finally landed on the worse of them, when I was kissing her in the forest earlier, when she had her legs wrapped around me and was- can't think about this! My breathing was becoming ragged and as though she knew what I was thinking, Chloe lifted her head to meet my gaze, a lazy smile gracing her lips.

"Derek?" She whispered pressing against me harder, tempting me. I whispered back a "what?"

"Don't you ever, ever," She traced her fingers across my lips teasingly, "Ever, scare me like you did, tonight, again." She kissed me softly, before leaning back for me to answer.

"I wont." I said dazedly, looking at her now swollen lips in the dark. I leaned down and captured her bottom lip in my own, asking permission, which was granted easily. She moaned as our tongues met, making me want her even more. I broke the kiss, "Chloe, you need to be good, or I'm not going to be able to sleep here with you, please don't-" She pressed her most private area against mine again, making me growl passionately, "Don't do that! You are such a little, tease!" I groaned into her neck, holding her tightly. She merely giggled. "You're going to be the death of me, girl." I murmured as I covered her body in kisses.

x-X-x

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this peaceful Chapter, the other wont be nearly as dull!**

**BTW, I'm thinking as a side chapter (completely separate of this story) I may do a Lemon, what do you think? Yay! Or Nay! Tell me in a PM or review, either is welcome as always!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note!**

Hello lovelies!

I know you must hate me for how long it has taken to do an update especially since it is only a note! UGH!! I feel like such a CRAPPY AUTHOR, but i am absolutely SWAMPED with projects and papers as of late!

You see in order for me to pass my sophomore year, i have to do two MAJOR papers/projects one being on my heritage, and one on my future career.

Yeah, real dull.

Anyway, what i am trying to say, is that i WILL be updating i have NOT quit, but... it will be a while.

All these reports are draining me of my creative writing!

Again, I'm sorry! I'll update ASAP!!!!

LOVE,

YOUR EXXXXXTREMELY STRESSED OUT AND INSANE WRITER 3


	11. Chapter 12

Hello my Lovelies.

This is a sad update, and an** APOLOGY!**

I feel like a _TERRIBLE AUTHOR_! I haven't updated in _**FOREVER!**_ There are many reasons for that actually, some funny some completely my fault, some not.

ANYWHO... I am extremely unhappy to say that i have lost all passion for this story, ever since i read the Reckoning _****happiness****_

AND had a _SEMI-TRUCK_ rip the** CABLE LINE OFF THE SIDE OF MY FREAKING HOUSE!** Leaving me with out all cable connections or internet for a few months,

I've lost all ability to continue in this story. I have no idea how i can possibly make it worth reading, and to just put it simply; i figure its better to quit while everyone still likes it then to continue and flub it up! Yes, flub it.

Haha,** BUT** i am writing again! I hope very much you all dont hate me, and will check my new story out, called "_Contracts are a Bitch_" this story is on my profile and is for the Vampire Diaries **SHOW**, not books, though i have read the books and appreciate them, i like the show **MUCH **better. Anyhow, i hope you forgive me enough to read my new story! You guys have been the BEST readers, and i absolutely LOOOOOOOOOOVE! Your input, so **_PLEASE_** read and review my new story!

AND don't worry, I love Chlerek, i haven't given up writing about them yet. I just need time to get passionate about it again.

I'd like to thank those of you patient enough to actually finish reading this and have followed me this long, when i really have been a _**SUCKY**_ author!

_WITH LOTS OF LOVE_

**(and hope that you'll continue to read my stories despite my failure, and throw input at me every chance you get!)**

~Wickedlyvibrant23~

PS: I figured I'd put a small summary of "Contracts are a Bitch" in here too, for those of you who are interested, hopefully i'll reel you back in with interest? Yes, No, Maybe So? :D

Summary:

Elena realizes she loves both Salvatore brothers, but she can't choose! In a desperate attempt to relieve herself of her love sickness for the Vampire brothers, she makes a drastic decision. She makes a blood contract w/ Katherine. Rated M for language (for now)

_**PLEASE READ? FOR ME? EVEN IF YOU STILL HATE ME, Can you really resist the HOT vampire Brothers? (Those of you who are die-hard werewolf lovers, i feel for ya i do, but the Salvatores, whether we like it or not are amazing! PLUS, there is a Werewolf in this story! Hehe, ;P )**_


	12. Chapter 13

**OKAY LOVELIES!**

I finally wrote a Chlerek Lemon!

Totally getting back into writing again, which is so sad since school starts NEXT WEEK?

I know, bad authoress.

Anyway if you want to read it, click on my profile and read to your hearts content!

xD

The story is called Lemon Love,

because i am just that much of a dork...


End file.
